characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuma Kuwabara
'''Kazuma Kuwabara '''is the deuteragonist of the manga series Yu Yu Hakusho. Background Kuwabara is the second strongest delinquent at his high school, with Yusuke Urameshi being the first. Because of this, Kuwabara has spent most of his time trying to beat Yusuke, despite failing every time. After Yusuke died after saving a kid from being hit by a car, Kuwabara was saddened that his rival was gone supposedly for good. However, Yusuke's ghost was offered by the spirit world a way to return to life. Using Kuwabara's latent psychic abilities to talk to him, Yusuke managed to bring himself back to life with Kuwabara's help. After being made into a Spirit Detective that sends demons who escape to Earth back to the spirit realm, Yusuke somehow kept getting involved with Kuwabara during cases. To assist his rival with his detective duties, Kuwabara awakened the Spirit Sword technique, letting him fight demons alongside Yusuke and the rest of his team. Powers & Abilities * '''High Spirit Awareness: '''Kuwabara has the ability to see spirits and demons, despite being human, with his spirit awareness being considered unparalleled. As the series progress, his spirit awareness becomes very strong, and can even increase the power of his Spirit Sword. With his spirit awareness, Kuwabara can also read minds and get visions of the future. * '''Spirit Kick: '''Like Yusuke, Kuwabara can channel his spirit energy into his foot to increase the power of his kicks. * '''Spirit Transfusion: '''By manipulating his own spirit energy, he can transfer his spirit energy into another person to heal them. He can also reabsorb small amounts of energy released while maintaining his Spirit Sword. Equipment * '''Spirit Sword: '''Kurama's signature weapon, which takes the form of a glowing orange energy sword made of Kuwabara's spirit energy. Kuwabara can summon the sword at will, though originally he needed a catalyst to call it from. The Spirit Sword is extremely sharp, and can cut through a wide variety of materials, though Kuwabara's lack of proper sword training makes his attacks with it rather clumsy. The Spirit Sword can also deflect energy attacks that it's swung at. ** '''Spirit Sword Javelin: '''Kuwabara can freely increase the length and size of his Spirit Sword, which can be used to attack from far away. While extending, the sword can also bend and twist to attack opponents. *** '''Spiritual Strike: '''By extending his Spirit Sword at the opponent and using his high spiritual awareness to lock onto their spirit energy signature, Kuwabara can have his sword home in on the target and chase them down until it reaches them. ** '''Double Spirit Sword: '''A technique that lets Kuwabara manifest two Spirit Swords at once. ** '''Spirit Sword Shards: '''A technique that forms small blades of spirit energy and shoots them at the opponent. While it's Kuwabara's only projectile, it is much weaker than the Spirit Sword. * '''Trial Sword: '''The handle of Shishiwakamaru's sword, which Kuwabara can channel spirit energy into to generate a prismatic blade of crackling spirit energy. When in use, the sword produces a crackling aura around Kuwabara, augmenting his offense and defense, and the blade can be shaped into a blunt weapon for non-lethal attacks. * '''Dimension Sword: '''Kuwabara's most powerful sword, which is powerful enough to slice through dimensional barriers. Due to its ability to cleave space, it can theoretically cut through anything. It can also be used to halve distances, letting Kuwabara form wormholes that let him travel to other places faster. Feats Strength * Defeated the demon god Majari in just one kick after he exhausted his demon energy. * Strong enough to knock down the third Ogre. * Beat up Byakko with his bare fists. * Can slice barriers designed to keep out S-Class demons with the Dimension Sword. * Deflected Shorin's Circle of Flame attack. * Spirit Sword can cut layers of solid stone. * In the GBA game, reflected Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame back at him. Speed *Can keep up with various powerful demons. *Fast enough to cut demons before they react. *Can easily dodge gunfire. *Fast enough to get behind gunmens who were firing at them and knocked them out with Yusuke. Durability * Took Risho's strongest blows with little energy left and stayed standing. * Can take brutal beatings and keep fighting. * Took hits from a Defensive Armor Sensui. * Withstood Rinku's kick, which is strong enough to break a man's neck. * Was still able to get back up after being hitted through a wall by Oni's club. * Survived having his bone crushed as a human by Rando. Skill * Badly injured Byakko. * Defeated Risho while badly beaten. * Defeated Elder Toguro. * Achieved the rank of S-Class human. Weaknesses * Can be a bit dumb * Clumsy and reckless * More of a close-range fighter * Still human * The weakest member of Team Urameshi Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Sword Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Humans Category:Weaklings